A Curious Butterfly
A Curious Butterfly is the first episode of Connie the Cow. Summary Connie is a very young cow who still knows nothing about the world, so everything is new and interesting. She gets attracted to a very bright butterfly named Pinto while she, Mollie and Bill were grazing on the grass. This made Connie wants to play with Pinto and so she starts following Pinto all the way down the forests and all through the meadows, discovering many amazing things along the way. First she comes across a tree branch which Pinto is resting on. Connie tries to jump up and catch Pinto, but can't. She then pushes a flower with her paw, then tries it out with the tree branch and knocks it over. Pinto gets a bit scared of Connie since she's huge to him, and he flies over to and sits on top of a prickly hedgehog, whom Connie accidentally steps on and tries to get him off her paw when his spines are stinging it, and flips the hedgehog to the ground, leaving him to get stuck to the grass on his spines. She then approaches the water and sees a frog on a lilypad, then steps on the lilypad and falls into the water. Underwater, Connie walks along the ocean ground and scares away the fish. Connie thinks it's fun to be underwater until suddenly she starts running out of breath and almost drowning, then she swims back up for air. Connie is grumpy that she can't catch Pinto, so she starts catapulting rocks onto the water so that she can cross the river and keep following Pinto. Eventually, Connie, without knowing, suddenly runs into a sticky mud swamp and gets stuck, struggling to get free. Pinto then looks for some sheep that she can use to help Connie out of the mud, and asks one of the sheep to charge toward Connie and ram her out of the mud. The sheep accepts Pinto's request, and so he starts charging toward Connie and rams her out of the mud, not only setting her free and sending her flying, but also resulting in the sheep getting stuck in the mud, too. On the other hand, Connie is sent flying into the air and about to fall into the water where a lot of geese were resting on. The geese see Connie plummeting down the skies and so they run away from the water before Connie lands on them. Finally, Connie was set free and clean in the water, and thanks Pinto for saving her. Later that night, when Pinto gets tired and sleeps on a rock, Connie begins to cry because she is lost, it is dark outside and she never gets to play with Pinto. So Connie, upset, then turns away and walks back home, but Pinto helps light up him tail like a firefly and helps Connie follow him to the way home. Along the way, the Hedgehog keeps struggling to get himself free from the grass and finally does, then he rests for a bit until Connie approaches him and flips him to the ground with her paw and getting him stuck on his spines again. Meanwhile, Connie's parents Mollie and Bill, both worried, are moo-calling for Connie, until they are surprised to see that Connie has made it back home thanks to the butterfly Pinto who helped her. Connie then gives her parents a hug, then they head back into the farmhouse and sleep. Trivia * Connie's voice is higher-pitched in this episode. * The character's mouths don't move when they talk. The same thing can be seen in some of the earlier 1940s Mickey Mouse and Goofy shorts. * For some reason, this is the only episode not to be included on the 2011 DVD release. Category:Episodes